TDA My Predictions
by WeaverofDreams013
Summary: What would happen if Gwen came back? Would it ruin Courtney and Duncan's fragile relationship? Or will it cause 10 times more drama then expected? All in another episode of Total Drama Action.
1. Episode 15 part 1

Episode 15: TDA My Predictions Part 1

This is my first story. I will continue it as long as people R&R, but of course I'll make Part 2, but that will be it without reviews. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own TDA's characters or the show. Wish I did, but I don't. This story is a total GxD. Don't comment if you don't like the pairing.

Intro:

On another episode of Total Drama Action

Today we have 6 campers left. On the last episode Leshawna was voted off for lying to our team, but what they don't know is that we have a surprise for them.

Chris said excitedly, "We're letting a contestant come back." Everybody eyes lit up with shock.

"Didn't you say that when you leave that you're never allowed to come back?" Heather questioned.

Chris said with a smirk, "About that, I lied." Heather was angry. She knew that if another member of the Killer Grips came back, they would be at the biggest disadvantage.

"Well, who is it?" Duncan asked.

"By our viewer's vote we're letting Gwen come back," Chris shouted with a giant smile on his face.

Out of nowhere Gwen said nicely, "Hey guys." Everyone stared at her not believing their eyes especially Harold. He was still angry that Gwen had hit him with a shovel. No way was he going to forgive her. There was also Courtney who despised Gwen for being so close to Duncan. Lastly, to our surprise, Duncan's eyes lit up. Why? No one knows. Everyone knew they were best buds, but he had this intense stare.

Courtney quickly questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Gwen answered, "I was asked to come back, Courtney." It's not like she didn't know. Chris just told them that she was asked to come back. But seriously, that was a stupid question. Was that "What are you doing here?" as on earth or "What are you doing here?" as why are you back on the show.

"Gwen will be on the Screaming Gaffers team since Leshawna was voted off," Chris announced. Gwen looked at her old teammates.

"Welcome back, sunshine! Guess you made it back," Duncan welcomed her.

"Of course, no way was I going to miss out on a million bucks," answered Gwen. Then, she gave Duncan a high-five which made Courtney filled with utter jealousy. Gwen went back to the trailer to put away her stuff.

"Hi, Beth. Hi, Lindsay," Gwen said. Both of them ignored her, and left the trailer. It's not like it was her fault that Trent was throwing challenges for her. That wasn't the way she wanted to win.

**Confessional Cam:**

"**I guess I'm being totally ignored," Gwen sighed.**

**End Confession Cam**

A voice came in from behind the door "Don't mind them," Duncan said. She had noticed that it was Duncan's voice.

"I guess I'm back. So you better watch out Duncan. I'm here to win." Gwen told Duncan in his face.

Duncan shook his head, "Sorry sweetheart, but you're not getting in my way of winning a million big ones." Gwen changed the subject.

"What's up with you and Courtney?" Gwen surprisingly asked.

Duncan said with an angry tone, "Why should I tell you?"

Gwen asked worriedly, "Did you two break-up?"

"As if," Duncan blew it off. No, they did not break-up, but at the same time they weren't really getting along with each other.

Gwen jokingly said, "I bet you cheated on Courtney, and now she wants to break up with you," then she paused and continued, "Not like that would happen."

Duncan clearing things up, "First things first, girls don't dump me, I dump them." Duncan had a slight smirk on his face, "Second, who said I didn't?" Duncan pushed Gwen against a bed with himself on top restraining her. He leaned close to her lips.

"Get off me!" Gwen yelled.

Duncan burst out with laughter, "I was just kidding!"

Gwen sarcastically said, "Ha, ha, ha. That was so funny." Gwen punched Duncan in the arm.

Duncan reacted, "Ouch!"

Gwen replied, "You got off easy." Duncan left the girls' trailer and returned to the boys' trailer. After a good 10 minutes Courtney came into the room.

Courtney said with an angry expression, "Seems like you and Duncan are getting along."

Gwen reluctantly replied, "We're just friends."

Courtney was now pissed because she sounded hesitant. "Yeah, right. You have your Goth hooks in him. You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "You seriously need to be more easy-going."

Courtney exploded, "I AM EASY-GOING." While that was happening in the girls' trailer let's see what was happening in the boys'.

"How does Gwen get to come back? What about Leshawna?" Harold asked Duncan.

Duncan replied, "It was an audience's choice thing."

Harold thought out loud, "At least now we have the advantage."

"Yea, whatever," Duncan replied as Duncan jumped into bed ready to go asleep. Everyone was soundly asleep until...

Chris shouted through the megaphone, "4 A.M. wake-up call." Everyone screamed bumping their heads. All the contestants came out of their trailers looking drowsy. "Good morning, campers today your team will be making a film-lot with broken cameras and screens which you have to put back together."

**Confessional Cam:**

**Harold: Luckily, I took film camp. **

**Gwen: My brother was once into cameras so I learned a bit from him.**

**End Confession Cam.**

Chris said with a smirk, "All teams are disbanded."

"What!" everyone shouted.

Chris replied, "Good luck."

"It's every camper for themself," Justin nervously said.

Lindsay clinging onto Justin, "But I'll stay with you."

Beth added, "Me too, Justin."

Duncan grunted, "This is really lame."

Courtney came up to Duncan, "Why don't you ask me to work with you?"

Duncan replied, "Sorry princess, because of what you did before, you're on your own."

Courtney yelled, "Duncan!"

Heather thought to herself, "I need someone to do it for me."

Harold smiled, "I'll help you, Heather."

**Confessional Cam:**

**Heather: Harold might be annoying, but he'll make a good alliance member.**

**Harold: Even though I don't really like Heather. I wouldn't work with Duncan or Gwen. **

**End Confession Cam**

Gwen walked into all the junk that Duncan had on the ground to create the film lot. Gwen spoke, "How's everything going?"

Duncan answered, "I'm more of a dismantler than a putting-back-together type."

Gwen laughed, "Just like when we went to beach."

Duncan questioned, "Are you done yet?"

Gwen replied, "Almost done, just a few more things. I'm just checking out the competition."

"Whoa, didn't think you had it in you. Can you hand me that piece over there?" Duncan exclaimed and asked.

"You mean this piece?" Gwen asked.

Duncan answered, "Yeah." Gwen walked over to Duncan and tripped on a piece knocking Duncan down as she fell. To our surprise, that was not all. Her eyes had been closed and noticed that her lips were on top of Duncan's. She blushed and left quickly leaving a confused Duncan.

"Did we catch all of that?" Chris asked with a smile on his face. Chef nodded. "This will definitely boost the ratings."

Thank you everybody for reading. Please R&R. I really enjoyed writing this. I can't wait to see what happens next. I'll continue writing. I'm thinking of coming up with a story for Fin and Reef on Stoked! I'll update as soon as possible. If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to send a msg.


	2. Episode 15 part 2

TDA My Predictions: Episode 15 part 2: The Continuation of Part 1

This is the continuation of what happened on part 1. Hope you like it. R&R. I do not own TDA or any of its characters. Wish I did, but I can't. Sorry, it's a little short.

"I can't believe Duncan. Just because I bailed on him for a million dollars at the end of TDI, doesn't mean I don't want to work with him. I really need to talk to Duncan," Courtney shouted at herself. Courtney had then walked up to where Duncan was supposed to be. There she saw Gwen on top of Duncan kissing him. She was so shocked that she had decided to run away.

Confession Cam:

**Gwen: I can't believe that just happened. It was an accident though, right.**

**Courtney: Gwen is so going down.**

**Duncan: She wants me. Too bad sunshine, I'm going out with Courtney. Then again...**

**End Confession Cam**

Gwen went back to her film lot to see everything broken. She knew only one person who could do this and that was Courtney. She took a picture of how it looked now, and then started fixing everything. After all, Chris did hand out a manual. In a good amount of time, she fixed everything. She ten also took another picture.

Chris yelled, "Stop!" he then continued, "The challenge is over. Chef will now grade each film lot." Chef visited Duncan's. Duncan's was okay, but not the best. Chef took a look at Courtney's, and said it was great. He visited Justin, and said it was good since Justin is HOT! He then visited Beth and Lindsay's. They were alright. He visited Harold's announced that he is the winner. In the corner of Chef's eyes, he saw Heather's. Chef told Heather that hers looked almost like Harold's, and knew that she hadn't did it, and announced that she should be sent home.

Heather shouted, "Wait! It's not my fault. He copied off of me. " Everyone knew that was a BIG FAT LIE. Heather continued, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer, Chris."

"Whatever," Chris shrugged his shoulders. Everyone then headed back to the trailers.

On Courtney's bed was a picture of the film lot of when she ruined it and also when Gwen fixed it. It had the word "THANKS" in big letters.

Lindsay asked looking over Courtney's shoulder, "What is this?"

Beth picked up the picture, "It is two pictures. One of a broken film lot and one that isn't. But why does it say thanks."

Courtney snatching the picture, "I don't know. Shut up!"

Beth muttered, "You don't have to be rude."

Courtney yelled, "Gwen!"

Gwen walked in with a smirk, "I guess you found my present. I guess that's how karma works."

Courtney shouted back, "You're one to talk. You kissed Duncan!" Lindsay and Beth gasped.

Gwen exclaimed, "I tripped and fell on Duncan. It was an accident.

"Like I'm going to believe in you," Courtney angrily said.

"Do you believe in Duncan?" Gwen replied.

Courtney stuttered, "O-Of Course!"

Gwen walked to her bed, "Then everything's solved."

Justin banged on the door questioning, "What's up with all the noise? I need my beauty sleep."

"Justin said he needs his sleep," Lindsay firmly said.

Beth happily said, "Even though he's already so gorgeous."

Justin replied, "Good. If that's understood, keep it down." Justin left and returned to the boys' trailer. At that time, Duncan left the boys' trailer to see what was happening at the girls' trailer.

Duncan came through pushing the door, "What's with all the noise, Princess?"

Courtney replied, "It's nothing."

Gwen smiled, "It's just a little girl talk."

Courtney said, "I saw it."

Duncan confusedly replied, "Saw what?"

"I saw her kissing you!" Courtney angrily shouted.

Duncan smiled, "So you're telling me this fight is over me. Sweet!"

Gwen answered, "It's not about you, Duncan."

Courtney took Duncan by the shoulders and kissed him. "He's mine, so stay away," Courtney yelled.

Gwen stuttered, "W-Whatever."

That concludes another episode of Total Drama Action.

I know that this one was shorter than my last one, but I've been tied up with my job, and wanted to finish it. Hoped you like it. I am going to continue as long as people R&R. My next story is called The Switcheroo for the new show Stoked!


	3. Listen Up!

Listen UP:

I had at least 10 reviews for my story TDA: My Predictions so I decided that I'm going to create more. Yeah. If anyone has any ideas, send me a message or review. I know that whoever reads this **doesn't** like CourtneyxDuncan which I totally agree is a horrible couple. So also review if when you want her voted off.

Thanks Keep R&R

~GwenxDuncanJI


	4. Episode 16

TDA My Predictions: Episode 16

On the last episode of Total Drama Action, all the groups were disbanded. Everyone had to create their own film lot. Luckily, we gave them some pieces. Alliances were made. Heather was sent home in the lame-o-sine. Now, there are only 7 castmates left on another episode of Total Drama Action.

Each camper was sleeping peacefully with the noisy crickets until...

Chris yelled, "8 A.M. wake up call. Everybody UP NOW."

Bedridden eyes lifted from their beds and headed to the door of trailer for another challenge.

As Harold walked out, he sighted, "These wake-up calls are messing with my mojo!"

Chris chuckled loud enough for everyone to hear, then he smirked and said, "It's not 8 A.M. It's actually 6 in the morning."

Lindsay tilted her head in confusion, "So it's not 8 A.M."

Justin explained, "No Lindsay, it's 6. Chris lied to us. Do you get it?"

"Yeah," Lindsay nodded as she replied.

"Today we're doing a comedy skit," Chris announced.

Duncan added, "So we're pulling pranks."

Chris replied, "Kind of, but not so much.

Courtney asked, "So what do we do?"

Chris announced, "You'll be playing prankds on eachother. Whoever doesn't get pranked will win invincibility."

Chef added, " I suggest finishing it quick, or you won't get breakfast."

Beth muttered, "Maybe that is a good thing."

**Confessional Cam:**

**Gwen: Playing pranks is something that I am good at.**

**Duncan: This is going to be way too easy.**

**Harold: I get my butt kicked a lot, so I know a bit about pranks.**

**End Confessional Cam.**

"Let the games begin," shouted Chris.

"Gwen, wait up," Duncan shouted.

Gwen asked, "What do you need?"

Lindsay and Beth started squealing. Beth mentioned, "Don't you think Duncan and Gwen are a bit too close?"

Lindsay nodded, "They've been like that since the beginning of this season."

Beth asked, "Do you think they are having an affair?"

"Well, Gwen broke up with Trent, but isn't Duncan going out with Courtney," Lindsay replied.

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "You never know."

Courtney standing near them could hear their conversation. Her fingers tingled with fear, and her eyes filled with water. In matter of seconds, her face became as angry as a mother bear protecting her cub. She muttered, "Gwen, you'll pay for this, you boyfriend stealer."

As we shift positions let's see what Duncan and Gwen are talking about.

Duncan said, "You've been avoiding me lately, What's your damage?"

Gwen replied, "Nothing. Courtney doesn't want me talking to you."

Duncan said with an angry tone, "My relationships are none of Courtney's business."

Gwen shouted, " You're kidding me right. Sh's been jumping down my throat since the second Aftermath. I bet that she is even more pissed that I came back."

"Is that the only reason why you've been avoiding me?" Duncan smirked. "It doesn't have anything to do with the kiss, right?"

"That was an acc-i-dent. It would have never happened if I didn't trip", Gwen come backed.

Duncan laughed, "Whatever. " He went ahead of Gwen.

Gwen sighed, "That was close."

Pull! Ropes tightened. "I'm taking this." Duncan walked off. Chris shook with disapproval. Traps were set for wicked pranks.

Chef said, "This is going to be fun."

"I didn't think I would have to use this," Justin said. Justin looked at a picture of himself. On it was glue on the corners and edges. Not just any ordinary glue, but super glue. Whoever touched it would be stuck to it until it was removed. Stupidly, Beth grabbed the photo making her hand stuck to the picture of Justin.

Justin giggled. Beth shouted, "Who's there?"

"It's me, " Justin came out with a smile. "You got caught."

Chris spoke to the camera, " He might have fooled Beth , but not US. That's not going to get him a lot of prank points."

Courtney had set up a trap in a tree. A crate would fall on whoever passed by. She was hoping it would be Gwen. But to her suprise, well not really, it was Lindsay.

"What just happened?" Lindsay said as she was dizzy.

Courtney replied after coming down from the tree, "You fell into my trap, but I wanted Gwen to fall into it."

"Oh, this is a crate."

"Yes, Lindsay. It's a crate."

Lindsay jumped happily, "Yeah." She had then bumped her head on the top.

**Confessional Cam:**

**Courtney: Lindsay is as dumb as a post. I don't think it is possible for her to get any dumber.**

**Lindsay: One time at the zoo. They had these crates. In them were monkeys, the zoo person couldn't control the monkeys in the crate, so they got out. One of the monkeys bit me right here.**

**End of Confessional Cam**

Duncan said as walking, "No way can they get me."

Some noise came from the bushes.

"Could it be..." Duncan frighteningly said.

Roars from a bush came.

Duncan screamed, "Sasquatchanakwa!" He calms down. "This is just a trick."

Out comes Sasquatchanakwa. Duncan runs right into Gwen's trap making him fall into a ditch. Gwen takes of the Sasquatchanakwa costume.

"I guess the prankster got pranked." Gwen giggled.

Duncan smirked, "Now it's your turn." Duncan pulled Gwen down into the ditch. Gwen toppled on top of Duncan. "Nice."

"Ugh, Duncan!" As she gets up off of Duncan.

Duncan smiles, "Are you still hooked on my kiss?"

"Are you," Gwen replied. Duncan eyes widened. "It wasn't a good kiss anyway."

Duncan laughed, "Oh really. Do you want another?" Duncan came closer to Gwen which almost seemed like a kiss until.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Harold interrupted. He then tripped and fell down. It suddenly became akward in the hole.

Chris yelled, "The challenge is over. The winner is Courtney and she wins invincibility."

In the elimination ceremony, it was first Courtney, then Justin, Duncan, Beth, and Lindsay.

Chris said, "Who will go home? Gwen or Harold? The last gilded Chris goes to Gwen. Sorry Harold, but it's time to go to the lame-o-sine"

"And that concludes another episode of Total Drama Action"

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I actually had this written, but I didn't type it plus Total Drama Action came back on TV so I ended up watching it and forgot all about this. Hope you liked it. R&R._


	5. Spoiler Alert: GwenxDuncan Fans

To all GXD fans our dreams have come true. Well, if you are a GeoffxBridgette fan not so much. BUT I have something even better. For the spoiler please copy and paste link into address bar. It will blow you away or at least make you fall out of your chair.

.com/watch?v=U3rE-YdMzNc

_Fanfiction continues get rid of the rest so put youtube in front of the dot com._


	6. Episode 17

**Updates might be a bit slow because I'm becoming bored with this. I'll mostly be working with my new stor. It's not that simple. But I promise to at least finish this meaning 9 more chapters to go after this one. **

In the last episode of Total Drama Action, the contestants played pranks on eachother like they were in a comedy movie. We saw some jealousy and probably some attraction. And the person to go home was none other than Harold, but today we are letting another contestant in. Does this show ever get better? There are only 6 castmates left on another episode of Total Drama Action.

Gwen asked, "Chef, do you have anything other than eggs and bacon?"

"This," Chef replied. He put some slop that had eyeballs and looked like it was crawling on Gwen's plate.

Duncan laughed, "Second time your big mouth got you in trouble. I'll give you some of mine, if you want."

"Yeah, And I'll give you some of mine," Gwen said. It began to move.

Duncan looked at Gwen's plate, "Nah, it's okay"

"Duncan, I think Gwen is fine eating her slop instead," Courtney glared at Gwen.

Gwen handed Courtney her tray, "Your right, but I think I would like to give it to you instead."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Courtney shouted.

Owen yelled coming in with Chris, "CAT FIGHT!"

"Owen is back into the game because his lawyers sued the producers for his broken jaw," Chris explained to the other castmates which stopped the arguement between Courtney and Gwen.

Courtney yelled at Chris, "But he was voted off."

"So, just like you, he came back." Chris stated. "Today we'll be doing a 60s movie with big hair and poodle skirts. Isn't this just _groovy_?"

Gwen argued, "Are youu kidding me? Poodle skirts!"

"I'm not allowed to put gel in my hair. It's in my modeling contract," Justin protested.

Chris sighed, "Fine. Justin is the only male who doesn't have to put gel in his hair. Here are the pairs. Courtney with Justin, Gwen with Duncan, and Owen with Lindsay. As for Beth, she'll be partenered with Chef." Chris then laughs.

"Why am I partnered with Justin when I'm going out with Duncan," Courtney questioned.

Duncan smiled, "You don't here me complaining, Princess."

"Only because of her!" Courtney points to Gwen.

Gwen shrugged off, "Who cares? You can do it or be kicked off. Your choice Court-ney."

"Can we get started now?" Chris shouted. It then became silent. "Thank you."

Beth asked, "Where are our costumes?"

"I was getting to that!" Chris yelled. "Your costumes are in your trailers so everyone get dressed."

Out came the castmates in tuxes with greased hair and others with volumized hair and poodle skirts.

"To make this even more interesting, we are going to make everyone sing," Chris smirked.

Courtney happily said, "I love to sing!"

"Well, I don't. Birdies sing. Little girls sing, but Duncans do not sing." Duncan protested. [Quoted from TDWT episode 1]

Gwen agreed, "No offense, but I hate singing."

"Well, it's in your contract," Chris smiled. "The thing is you guys will have to make up the song as you go."

Everyone sighted.

Courtney: Even if the rain don't shine, I will always be smiling.

Lindsay: Didn't think this would happen yet, till I found this magic hat

Beth: Now we're stuck on this show, Nowhere to go

Justin: At least I still have my gorgeous face

Owen: But I would rather have a plate full of steak, potatoes, and other eats

Courtney: I would be more happy too if someone would leave

Gwen: I'm not going yet until I win

Courtney: Or until I push you off a cliff hoping that you can't swim

Gwen: Just forget it

Beth: You broke up with Trent so why are you hanging out with Duncan

Lindsay: I was just wondering the same

Gwen: Can this wait until we finish this game

Courtney: I would like to know too.

Justin: Just calm down. My face can calm you

Lindsay: (singing to Chris) Doesn't he have to sing

Chris: It's in his contract but he won't listen to me

Courtney: Duncan sing, please

Duncan: I'm tired of this dumb show. I wish I could go. But this dude over here won't let me.

Gwen: We're all just Chris's toys

"Okay you guys need to stop," Chris yelled. "You guys are not toys just simply pieces. The team that wins the next challenge will get tonight's reward."

"Guide your partner across the field. The first one to make it on the other side wins."

"Beth, go right," Chef yelled.

Beth confusedly ask, "Whose right yours or mine?"

"Go that way, Lindsay." Owen shouted.

Lindsay scratched her head and pointed, "Go what way, that way or that way?" Lindsay ended up falling in a sand castle.

"Lindsay and Owen are out," Chris stated.

Justin thought then yelled, "Go straight then right." Courtney followed the trail that Justin was announcing.

"Gwen go straight then left then right," Duncan shouted with a grin.

Gwen replied, "Okay, got it." Courtney hissed at the fact but continued. Justin and Duncan were yelling back and forth telling Courtney and Gwen where to go. Beth, on the other hand, was confused to what Chef was yelling. At the end, Gwen and Duncan won. Their reward is to spend a movie night together alone.

"Cannibal Holocaust," both Gwen and Duncan said at the same time.

Courtney yelled, "Both of them, together, alone. You can't go Duncan."

"Who says," Duncan angrily replied.

Courtney had a fit, "YOUR GIRLFRIEND."

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Duncan shouted.

Chris laughed, "Woah, this is getting interesting."

"You jerkface," Courtney kicked Duncan in the balls and fell.

Gwen walked over to Duncan, "Knowing the amount of times she kicked you, I would have started wearing a cup."

"Funny," Duncan laughed. Duncan and Gwen watched the movie together.

Gwen looked at Duncan, "Are you okay? You know that you just broke up with Courtney."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have gave me the chance to do this," Duncan smirked. Out of the blue Duncan kissed Gwen. It was so sudden. Gwen's eyes were shocked, but her eyes soon began to close as she submitted into the kiss. And none other than Courtney saw this.

Chris signed off, "Ooh look at all the drama. Will Duncan kissing Gwen lead to Courtney becoming insane? Will I ever get my decaf no foam latte? And that concludes another episode of Total Drama Action."

**Like I said. I'm becoming tired of this, but I'll try my best to keep writing. I'll update as much as I can. Thanks for reading. :D Please R&R**


End file.
